$ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {4} \\ {4} & {1}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {-2} \\ {0} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2}-{3} & {4}-{-2} \\ {4}-{0} & {1}-{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-5} & {6} \\ {4} & {-2}\end{array}\right]}$